Insana Locura
by Lord Battou
Summary: Tras haber perdido a su hermana, un muchacho está dispuesto a sobrevivir en Shangai. ¿Acaso quiere seguir su vida o hay algo más? Historia de Enishi Yukishiro.


Disclaimer: _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes._

Aviso: No es un fanfic bonito. Menos romántico

 **Insana Locura**

 **por**

 **Lord Batout**

Las mañanas eran nuestras, ¿recuerdas? Antes de abrir los ojos yo despertaba con una caricia tuya. Antes de percibir la luz o algún sonido, yo sentía tu mano en mi mejilla y tu voz. "Enishi..."

Al abrir los ojos veía tu sonrisa sobre mí, porque tú me sonreías entonces. A veces yo no quería salir de inmediato del futón y tú me sacabas abrazándome y diciendo "eres mi pequeño remolón" y me sacudías y yo te pedía me dejaras dormir un rato más, pero al final acababa levantado y listo para enfrentar un nuevo día. Tenía muchas aventuras que vivir y tú lo sabias; batallas imaginarias que llevar a cabo contra algún chico del villorio, armados ambos con alguna rama, capturar lombrices o cruzar el arroyo haciendo equilibrio sobre el viejo tronco caído. El mundo me era un lugar cálido y protegido gracias a que cuidabas de mí.

Mis piernas se hicieron más largas, mi andar más seguro y así como crecí, tu corazón también lo hizo al punto de albergar a alguien más en él. No hubiera odiado tanto a Kiyosato si nuestras mañanas no se hubieran interrumpido, o nuestras tardes. Nuestro padre no existía, rara vez intercambiamos una palabra, él siempre tan metido en su mundo que a menudo nos ignoraba aunque era el proveedor. Nuestra madre había fallecido tras darme a luz y tú tomaste su lugar. Lo eras todo para mi y contra mi voluntad tuve que compartirte.

Lo acepté a regañadientes. Prometiste llevarme contigo a tu nuevo hogar y te creí, pero vino la guerra y tu novio partió, sólo para encontrar la muerte a manos del hitokiri. Te vi impávida, con los ojos fijos en un punto durante horas viviendo tu duelo y escuché a las mujeres que dijeron que no expresabas suficiente dolor. Perras. Si hubiera tenido el tamaño las hubiera golpeado sin miramientos. Yo sabía cuánto sufrías... yo lo sabía y no era necesario que hicieras nada más, pero por alguna razón te culpabas de eso y sentías que debías arreglarlo. ¡Akira no regresaría a la vida si te ibas de casa a no se qué!¡No volvería!

Nee-san... ¡Tú tampoco regresarías!

Nuestro padre no te detuvo cuando saliste sin indicar cuando volvías, quizá ni le importó. Pero yo te seguí. Me dijiste que volviera a casa, y te seguí de igual forma. Te acercaste y me dijiste que cuidara de nuestro padre, pero no hice caso. Finalmente me ordenaste regresar, severa, porque no entendías, supongo, que si tú te ibas yo perdía todo y tuve que obedecerte con lágrimas de impotencia corriendo por mi cara. Al hallarme solo en casa entré en desesperación, y salí a buscarte, resuelto. Pregunté en todos lados, a toda clase de personas y cuando te encontré, yo ya tenia ocho años y supe que te habías integrado a una organización que buscaba acabar con el hitokiri y ya estabas con él. Con el infeliz que te causó el dolor más grande y te obligó a correr lejos de mi. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo aniquilaras y volvieras a casa y me alegré, fui feliz. Nuestras mañanas regresarían, pero corrieron los días y pronto se hicieron meses. Tú no matabas a Batousai, no regresabas conmigo. Incluso te casaste con él, ¡Te casaste con ese miserable y no me llevaste contigo! Lo odié. Quería que muriera pronto y te liberara de su nauseabunda presencia.

Para mantenerme cerca de tí me hice sirviente de tu jefe. No había consideraciones para mí, sólo órdenes y palizas si me retrasaba, a veces la comida justa y menos que eso y un viejo jergón para dormir. Pero yo aguantaba y me reía porque volverías y yo me iría contigo acabando esos días y ellos se quedarían allí con sus vidas de mierda esperando como hienas la caída de Batousai para vanagloriarse a costa de tu trabajo y tus sufrimientos. No sabes cuánto los odiaba cuando, haciéndome el dormido, los escuchaba hablar de sus ideales y del poder que ejercerían sobre otros... ¡cuándo eras tú la que estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio!

Conté las horas y los días y finalmente me anunciaron que Batousai moriría ese mediodía. Fui feliz, hermana, mientras corría a encontrarte, anhelando tu abrazo, pero las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar.

Decir que mi corazón se partió en dos cuando te vi morir a manos de ese maldito bastardo es poco. Todo estaba cubierto con un manto de nieve esa mañana y el frío entumecía mis pies desnudos sobre las sandalias. Había llevado un paraguas para tí, para que te protegiera cuando regresáramos a casa y sólo atiné a apretarlo fuertemente contra mí mientras caías y tu sangre teñía tu ropa y el blanco a tu alrededor. Me quedé de una pieza mirando a Batousai acariciar tu mejilla y diciendo no sé que cosas. No podía llorar, el nudo en la garganta apenas me dejaba respirar mientras seguía de pie y aunque no lo entendí entonces, hoy veo que en ese momento se murió la esperanza de regresar a casa de un niño que también murió. No recuerdo nada más. No después de eso, sólo que días después me encontró una caravana de desplazados por la guerra y me alimentaron y llevaron con ellos.

Ellos trataron de ser agradables conmigo, pero ya no me importaba obtener eso. Mi amada había muerto, ya jamás la vería ni tendría su mano en mi mejilla ni su dulce voz llamándome "Enishi". Odié a Batousai, con todas mis fuerzas, con unas ganas inimaginables de causarle la muerte. Imaginaba quemándolo en una pira, desmembrándolo, destrozando su cuerpo con una espada, pero la realidad me golpeaba. Yo le había visto matar además de mi hermana, a otro hombre y sabía de muchos otros. Yo con mi cuerpo de niño no era rival ni remotamente para él. Maldito bastardo... maldito hijo de perra. No podía matarlo y en realidad no me interesaba. Quería que sufriera, quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero quería que experimentaba la misma desesperación que yo sentía de estar solo y desabrigado, ¡de que le quitaran todo!

Fue una de las mujeres de la caravana la que advirtió primero lo que sucedió con mi cabello. Mechones teñidos de blanco, como la nieve de aquel día, coronaban mi cabeza y en cuestión de pocos días fui completamente cano. Las condiciones de avance de la caravana se complicaron, se nos acabó el agua y al ser un niño huraño, las personas desistieron de ayudarme. Tuve que comer las sobras de sus comidas y sobre el agua, incluso agua de charcos tras las lluvias. Me hubiera dejado morir para reunirme contigo, querida hermana, pero tenía algo que hacer antes.

No sé cómo hacerme hombre y pulverizar, aniquilar, destruír y reducir a la nada a Batousai.

Resultó que a veces, a pesar de las condiciones, los días resultaban brillantes. Tan brillantes que mis ojos eran especialmente sensibles a la luz del día, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas para hacer pasar el tiempo rápido y me hacía útil allí donde iba, pero con la maldita guerra -donde esperaba que no muriera Batousai para ajusticiarlo yo-, estaba todo en caos. Resolví que dificilmente me iría bien si seguía en ese estúpido país por culpa de cuya estúpida guerra había muerto mi hermana. Pensé que luego de acabar con Batousai acabaría con todos... era extraño, pero tenía momentos de brillantez y claridad absoluta en mi mente y sabía lo que debía hacer para destruirlo todo... no era todos los días, eran momentos, claro, pero era algo que me sirvió. No sé cómo llegué al puerto y de ahí embarqué a Shangai, decidido a sobrevivir.

No entendía el idioma y estuve a punto de morir varias veces de hambre y enfermedades por comer carroña o agua putrefacta, pero yo estaba decidido a seguir adelante como fuera, con determinación y rabia brotando de cada uno de mis poros que era lo que me mantenía respirando y un día supe que el cielo quería que yo siguiera adelante. Envió a una familia que me encontró un día al borde de mis fuerzas. Eran japoneses que me cuidaron hasta verme sanar, que estaban allí para estudiar manuscritos chinos con el fin de empaparse de sus conocimientos y tenían una buena pocisión económica.

Una mañana desperté con un suave roce en mi mejilla. Todo estaba tan claro y tan brillante cuando abrí los ojos que me costó ver bien y pensé en tí, Tomoe, y dije... "Nee-san", y vi tu sonrisa abrirse paso entre las sombras de una figura. Sin embargo no eras tú, ¡No eras tú! Llegó a mi naríz el perfume de otra, de la mujer que me había adoptado y estaba su esposo tras ella. Sus dos hijos seguramente desperezándose en la habitación contigua.

-¿"Nee-san"? ¿A quién te refieres así?- preguntó ella.

No respondí, pero más tarde los maté porque me parecía inconcebible recibir tanto amor y cuidados de otras personas... ¡Cuándo sólo era el amor de mi amada hermana el que yo quería tener, pero no podía y tenía que conformarme con ellos! Lo comprendí entonces cuando el resplandor se hizo más potente. ¡Ella debía estar ahí conmigo en ese lugar tan confortable, viviendo esos lujos pero no estaba!

Hermana, no sentí dolor ni remordimiento, pero tampoco placer cuando los maté. Sólo lo hice. Y volvería a hacerlo. En este mundo tú ya no estabas para guiarme como cuando era niño, aunque a veces te veía dentro de mí, sonriendo. Cuando los maté no me sonreías, pero yo supe que era porque sentías que tú debías ser la que estuviera viva a mi lado, no ellos. ¡Y no estabas porque un maldito bastardo te arrebató de mi lado!

-La culpa de esto es de Batousai. Culpen a él de su muerte.- les dije a niños y adultos mientras se ahogaban en su propia sangre en el elegante comedor con vista al mar. Yo tenía un cuchillo en la mano y los observé dejar de moverse. Luego me limpié como mejor pude y me encerré en mi cuarto. Nadie sospechó de mí y con los días heredé su fortuna. Tenía once años.

Con ese dinero me mantuve y di gracias a las deidades por mandarme presas tan fáciles y a la vez tan útiles a mis pretenciones. Al ser estudiosos de libros chinos, tenían un valiosos libros sobre espadas y técnicas japonesas y su adaptación al estilo continental. Me costó entenderlo al principio, mi chino era muy limitado y tuve que empezar con libros más sencillos, pero con empeño pude aprender de esa lengua para hablarla y leerla. Seguí con libros sobre otros temas de mi interés y adquirí conocimientos profundos sobre ciencias y estrategias de guerra hasta que alcancé la expertiz para comprender el primer libro que había llamado mi atención y que no sólo contenía historia y explicaciones sobre cómo llegó el estilo japonés al continente y la forma en que podían contrarrestar esa técninca. También traía dibujos explicando los movimientos a realizar y sin dudar me animé a ejecutar lo descritos en el libro.

Ese libro resultó ser el verdadero regalo de los dioses para mí y entendí mejor que nunca que yo estaba destinado a ejecutar mi venganza, que debía estar a la altura de la confianza que el cielo me tenía.

Lo leía una y otra vez y por las noches, cuando no dormía, podía ver los textos danzar frente a mis ojos.

Cuando el libro completo estuvo asimilado por mi mente, me ocupé de ejercitarme día y noche, así mi cuerpo crecía y se armaba de musculatura y me vi obligado a mejorar mi alimentación. Estaba obsesionado con hacerme fuerte y lograr mi venganza y con esta idea en mente muchas veces no dormía, porque pensaba y buscaba la manera de llegar a Batousai y destruirlo. Esos destellos que podía percibir en mi mente también los notaba en mi realidad al abrir los ojos y pronto la luz de las mañanas me resultaba insoportable. Desde los quince años comencé a usar esas gafas y ya no las podía dejar en casa cuando salía.

Siempre fui un joven muy ordenado y austero con mis gastos, de modo que mi fortuna me duró largo tiempo, pero cerca de los veinte años decidí que era tiempo de invertir lo que quedaba para generar recursos. Tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer y necesitaba dinero para llevarlo a cabo. Entre los libros que devoré había uno sobre comercio y no estaba seguro sobre en qué podía invertir. Había leído sobre el azúcar, un invento dulce y adictivo que venía de occidente, aunque un día, de un modo circunstancial supe del tráfico de armas. Bastaba escuchar por las calles lo que se decía. Al acabar las grandes guerras en Japón, gente inconforme con el nuevo sistema buscaba importar armas para imponerse. Y no sólo en Japón, en otras partes del mundo habían revoluciones. Me olvidé del azúcar y contacté con una mafia. Antes del mes invertí en mi primer contrabando. Me fue bien. No permitía que nadie se burlara de mi, menos que me cambiaran los términos de las condiciones acordadas en los tratos que hacía. Fui serio y responsable en estas cosas y un día decidí hacerme de un administrador que pudiera blanquear mis negocios. Encontré al mejor en Wu Heixing. Nunca fuimos amigos, pero nuestra relación era buena.

Atendido eso, necesitaba un espía. Era tiempo de seguir adelante con mis planes ya que el dinero comenzaba a llenar mis arcas de nuevo. Ahora debía averiguar sobre Batousai, pero no pensaba ir a Japón a buscarlo, porque seguía odiando ese estúpido país. Así llegué a Gein.

Este era un anciano loco y ansioso por mostrar lo vigente que estaba a pesar de sus incalculables años. Fue sin duda mi mejor aliado en estas cosas y cuando llegó por primera vez con noticias, me dijo que Batousai estaba vagando por Japón, que al parecer estaba en eso desde el fin de la guerra y que no estaba involucrado con nadie.

Así no me servía, si no tenía nada, yo nada podía arrebatarle. Decidí esperar otro poco de tiempo y surtí a cuantas organizaciones provenientes del Japón llegaron a pedirme armas. Por mi, esperaba que se acabaran matando unos a otros. Segui con mis negocios y así pasaron tres años más. Yo tenía una clara idea de lo que quería hacer con Batousai el día que ajustáramos cuentas y Gein me daba algunas ideas bastante macabras, pero que me gustaban.

Un día Gein me dió la mejor noticia que recuerdo. Batousai se había detenido. Finalmente, luego de años, el muy bastardo se había detenido en un dojo. Llevaba dos meses allí y según reportes, había tenido una pelea especialmente interesante por una mujer con un viejo guerrero. Casi estallé de felicidad y crucé los dedos. Sí. Quería que Batousai se quedara allí, y que quisiera a esa mujer. Quería que tuviera un hogar y que tuviera amigos y que tuviera el respeto de una comunidad y las admiración de los niños... yo pedía para que tuviera todo eso y más, mucho más, porque quería ir con toda mi fuerza ¡y arrebatárselo!

Empezó la cuenta regresiva y con extraordinaria lucidez tracé mi plan definitivo. En dos días lo tenía perfectamente compuesto, tal como lo llevé a cabo más tarde. Para esto no había dormido y había estado asesorado por un par de personas. Ya tenía mi fuerza, mi técnica y mi dinero. Por esos días vinieron a pedirme algo muy especial unos sujetos del Japón, entre ellos sobresalía uno llamado Hoji Sadojima. Quería algo tan descabellado como un barco de guerra. Su jefe quería dar un golpe de estado.

Si Gein me parecía loco, ese sujeto jefe de Hoji me pareció el rey de todos, pero sabía hacer las cosas a lo grande. En poco tiempo le conseguí una embarcación aparentemente lista para dar de baja, pero armada con cañones y equipada con toda la tecnología del momento. Le dije al entregárselo, que esperaba que hicieran el mayor daño posible. Maldito país. Se merecía a Makoto Shishio, sin duda. Y seguí con mis planes. Necesitaba conseguir a algunas personas para la tercera parte de mi plan y los conseguí uno a uno. El requisito era que tuvieran algo personal contra Batousai.

Las cosas se fueron dando de un modo tan simple que me pareció maravilloso y hermana, te ví sonreírme más que nunca. Gein se integró al grupo de hombres al que convocó Makoto Shishio y fue así como pudo llevar a cabo una investigación más acabada de los amigos de Kenshin, aprovechando la agitación del momento. Lamenté las noticias sobre el fallecimiento de Shishio, pero al menos me alegré de que Batousai siguiera con vida, pues para mi fue una sorpresa que acabaran enfrentándose. Decidí, entonces, darle uno tiempo para que se recuperara y con Gein acabamos de ultimar los detalles de nuestro plan y convocar a los que nos ayudarían. En este punto Wu se asustó al ver los enormes gastos que me causó la logística de mis planes, pero le prometí regalarle la organización cuando todo esto terminara. Podía quedarse con todo lo que quisiera, no me importaba. Ver aniquilado a Batousai era mi único objetivo.

Cuando llegué a Japón, lo primero que pude notar es lo cambiado que estaba todo. Visité tu tumba y vi las flores frescas en ella. Supe que ese bastardo te había visitado y pensé que su maldita presencia te había perturbado, a juzgar por la seriedad con la que me mirabas en el cementerio.

Me dirigí a Tokio entonces. Veía a la gente moverse y hablarse y poco entendía de sus palabras, seguramente en mi empeño por olvidar esa detestable tierra había olvidado incluso parte del idioma. Tampoco entendía los letreros, pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba porque mi cuerpo y mi alma se preparaban para experimentar el placer máximo que llevaba años buscando.

Lo ví por primera vez una brillante mañana, luego que mis "compañeros" de venganza hicieron su parte la noche anterior. Atacaron en tres puntos diferentes, a amigos de Batousai. Maldito... tenía razón Gein sobre las capacidades de sus amigos a la hora de enfrentar a mis compañeros. Si bien ninguno ganó, tampoco fueron severamente dañados. Y era el momento de hacer mi declaración de guerra.

-Será en diez días...- le dije al encontrarlo, ansioso de motrarle mi watojutsu y todo lo que preparé especialmente para él.

Le había costado reconocerme, pero lo hizo. No supo explicarse sobre lo sucedido en el pasado y aunque lo hubiese logrado, yo no estaba allí para exigir disculpas, sino para aplicarle el mayor castigo que un hombre puede recibir de otro hombre que va contra él y lo que más ama con toda su furia, toda su fuerza y toda su rabia. Con toda la dedicación de su vida. Con toda la dedicación de lo que le queda de alma, porque lo despojaré de lo que más ama, lo reduciré a nada como hizo conmigo, sólo para darle un sufrimiento mayor si es que logra ponerse en pie luego de todo eso.

Maldito seas, Batousai. Lamenta el haber nacido y haberte atravesado en el camino de mi hermana. Llora sangre pero no mueras aún, ¿sabes por qué?

Porque ha llegado el tiempo de Jinchu.

 **Fin.**

Bien, esta es mi visión de Enishi, sobre lo que él pudo haber experimentado.


End file.
